Paixão Antiga
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Hermione Granger e Neville Longbotton se encotraam por acaso e acabam relembrando uma grande e ardente paixão. Songfic com a música Paixão Antiga de Tim Maia.


Paixão Antiga

( Tim Maia)

** __**

" Paixão Antiga, 

sempre mexe com a gente.."

O auror Neville Longbotton estava em Londres, mais especificamente no Beco Diagonal, quando viu uma moça de cabelos claros e longo saindo da "Floreios e Borrões!, carregando uma série de livros. Seu coração estremeceu no instante seguinte, quando reconheceu a moça. Era Hermione Granger.. sua colega em Hogwarts, seu primeiro e único amor... que com o tempo ele acreditava ter esquecido. Na realidade tinha iludido-se por muitos anos, desejando vê-la, estar perto dela, saber de sua vida, seus sonhos e fazer parte do seu destino.. mas, segundo ele era tudo tão impossível.

**__**

"... é tão difícil esquecer..."

Ela continuou caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal, ocasionalmente parando para ver algumas vitrines, e Neville a seguia cada vez mais de perto... Ele lembrava da voz dela, do perfume adocicado que ela usava, do cheio de flor que tinham seus cabelos.. Infelizmente, ela nunca prestara atenção nele. Eram somente amigos, mas ele sempre soubera que não queria ser apenas um amigo de Hermione Granger.. Queria ser mais, muito mais...A amizade era tanta que quando Hermione, lhe pedira, no sétimo ano, que fingissem namorar, com o propósito de fazer ciúmes em Rony Weasley, ele aceitou sem pestanejar.. quem sabe aquela fosse sua grande chance, porém o tempo falar o contrário.. Aquela fora a época mais feliz de sua vida. Diariamente ele alimentava a esperança de que Hermione, algum dia também poderia amá-lo.. Porém, ela continuou amando Rony e ele, passou a ser cada vez mais apaixonado por ela.

**__**

"...Basta um encontro, por acaso

E pronto..

Começa tudo outra vez..."

Severo Snape, o temível professor de Poções saiu de uma loja qualquer, e as pernas de Neville, involuntariamente tremeram. Snape viu Hermione e a olhou com ódio, raiva e desprezo.. Ela devolveu o olhar, mas sem querer tropeçou em uma pedra e os livros que carregava forma ao chão. Neville correu para auxiliá-la. Ele pegou algumas obras, e quando foi devolvê-las, Hermione olhou-o e disse com muita surpresa:

- Neville! - e rapidamente o abraçou, largando os livros. Hermione havia sonhando muitas vezes com esse reencontro, ela jamais havia esquecido Neville Longbotton, mesmo que tentasse fazê-lo. Neville correspondeu ao abraço, e constatou que ela usava ainda, o mesmo perfume e seus cabelos ainda recendiam a flores...

- Hermione! – falou ele, emocionado, com a voz embargada.. afinal, esperara tanto por este reencontro.

**__**

" ...E vendo você, 

meu coração, 

parece que vai saltar..."

- O que você tem feito, Neville? – perguntou ela, abraçando alguns livros, enquanto ele segurava os outros. Na realidade ela sabia que ele era agora auror. E incrivelmente dos melhores de que dispunha o Ministério da Magia.. Hermione acompanhava, mesmo que de longe todos os passos de Neville, sabendo o que fazia, onde estava, como andava sua avó.

- Nada de mais, Mione, a não ser correr atrás de alguns Comensais da Morte, remanescentes.. – respondeu ele.

- Você é auror, então? – questionou ela, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sou sim, Mione. Auror como o meu pai... Talvez, eu não seja um grande auror, mas sou melhor que muitos, e isso já é um grande consolo.. – comentou ele.

Caminharam por mais alguns metros, quando Hermione convidou, indicando a sorveteria com a cabeça:

- Vamos tomar um sorvete e conversar? 

- Hermione, é que... – ele se viu dizendo.. Mas como estava sendo idiota, queria tanto ficar, vê-la mais um pouco.. vivera tanto tempo de lembranças dos momentos em que estivera junto dela.. e agora fazia isso... Será que ainda era o Neville trapalhão?

- Não aceito desculpas, Neville... – respondeu ela colocando os livros em uma cadeira e sentando-se em outra. Neville sorriu e sentou-se também. Eles fizeram os pedidos que prontamente vieram. 

- Sua vó, como está? 

- Esta bem .. muito orgulhosa de mim.. – disse ele sorrindo. Isso era verdade.. a velha Sra. Longbotton não cabia em si de tanto orgulho, desde que Neville fora admitido na academia de aurores. 

- E você, Mione? O que anda fazendo? – perguntou ele, enquanto admirava-a de maneira contida... Na verdade, ele sabia tudo sobre Hermione.. que dava aulas de Transfiguração em Hogwarts e era a nova chefe da Grifinória, substituindo Minerva Mcgonagall. Todos no meio mágico sabiam das brigas freqüentes entre Sonserina e Grifinória cada vez maiores, pois Snape encontrara uma adversária a altura. Também sabia, e isso era muito importante, que ela não havia se casado.

**__**

".. pelo meu corpo,

saudade em todo o lugar."

- Eu? Sou a nova chefe da Grifinória... – contou ela, orgulhosa.

- Mesmo? Fico tão feliz.. – disse ele, tentando parecer surpreso...

- Sim, a professora Minerva foi convidada para integrar a parte educacional do Ministério da Magia. O cargo ficou vago e Dumbledore me convidou... – contou ela, em detalhes.

- E você está dando aulas de Transfiguração também? – perguntou ele... 

- Sim, estou. Neville.. quero que você se considere vingado de Snape... Os Sonserinos passam horrores comigo, hehehehe. Consigo ser para eles, pior do que Snape era para você..

- E você sempre me defendia..- lembrou ele.

- Mas, Snape é muito injusto. Acho que vamos fazer ele provar do mesmo veneno. A Sra. Sprout esta usando a mesma tática. Cada vez que ela me vê.. pergunta de você, e lhe tece muitos elogios. – comentou Hermione.

- Eu era bem razoável em Herbologia- falou ele, ruborizando-se de leve.

- Não seja modesto, Neville. Você era muito bom em Herbologia... – enfatizou ela, sob um olhar amedrontado de Neville.

- Já em Transfiguração eu era um asno.. reconheço.. Lembra daquela vez que as minhas orelhas foram parar em um cactus?? – perguntou ele rindo.

Por alguns minutos eles ficaram relembrando velhas histórias que envolviam os dois, e mais todos os amigos da Grifinória. Hermione estava receosa que Neville acabasse falando do sétimo ano, onde fingiram namorar.. Até no baile de Formatura, ele havia lhe acompanhado. Hermione quisera fazer ciúmes em Rony e pedira que Neville a auxiliasse.. Mesmo não sendo dos mais inteligentes, Neville era bonito e tinha boa presença. Muitas alunas mais jovens da Grifinória morriam de amor por ele. Porém, Rony Weasley fizera pouco caso da farsa, que durou boa parte do ano. Mesmo sabendo que o plano falhara, Hermione e Neville continuaram fingindo, e ela justificava que se talvez Rony, com o passar do tempo sentisse ciúmes, o que acabou não acontecendo. Durante boa parte de sua vida, Hermione achara que aquele falso namoro fora apenas um engodo... Mais recentemente, quando havia voltado para Hogwarts, revisto os velhos lugares é que percebera que acabara se apaixonado por Neville, por seu jeito simples, encantador e desprotegido. Quando ele lhe ajudara com os livros a uns instantes atrás ela tivera certeza de que continuava apaixonada por ele....

**__**

".. e eu, sem disfarçar

Te como com meu olhar..."

- Você lembra quando fingimos namorar? – perguntou Neville numa voz, palpavelmente insegura...

- Estava mesmo lembrando disso... – comentou ela, olhando para o sorvete – Para falar a verdade, agora que voltei para Hogwarts tenho lembrado com mais freqüência disso... E se quer saber, Neville.. eu nunca esqueci... 

- Eu também nunca esqueci... – falou Neville colocando sua mão sobre a dela por alguns segundos.

- E o Rony? – perguntou ele.

- Faz tempo que não o vejo...- afirmou ela.- A não ser nos jogos, claro! Ele é goleiro titular da seleção inglesa de Quadribol.

- Sei disso é claro, embora eu não tenha muito tempo para acompanhar os jogos... Mas, pensei que vocês se falassem sempre... – falou Neville, comendo a ultima colherada do sorvete.

- Está enganado, Neville Longbotton. – respondeu ela sorrindo, enquanto analisava o rapaz na sua frente. O mesmo rosto redondo e a expressão ansiosa.. Os cabelos negros, lisos e os olhos castanhos desprotegidos.. Ele pouco mudara em relação ao menino das suas lembranças...

- Pensei que você fosse casar com ele, Mione... – falou Neville, analisando o que sorvete terminado. 

- Se você não sabe, Rony se casou com a irmã mais nova da Pansy Parkinson. – comentou ela secamente...

- Lógico que eu sei, Mione. Até prendi o pai delas esses dias.. O cara estava bem envolvido com os Comensais.. São gente de dinheiro..- comentou Neville divertido. – Mas isso não muda o fato de você querer ou Ter querido casar com ele.

- Você acha realmente isso, Neville? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Ora, Hermione. Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele. – afirmou Neville, olhando-a profundamente.

**__**

" .. Foi bom demais,

Não tinha que acabar..."

- Por um tempo sim. Mas depois, acabei me apaixonado por outro.. – falou ela, evitando olhá-lo.

- Harry? – perguntou ele, ansiosamente.

- Não, Neville. O Harry é um ótimo amigo.. Escrevemos sempre. – respondeu ela impaciente. O tempo poderia passar, mas Neville Longbotton continuaria sempre o mesmo.... Como ele não entendia que ela estava falando dele? Como???

- Harry se casou com Gina e você não foi ao casamento. – falou ele.

- Não pude ir, estava estudando na Austrália.- afirmou ela.- Mas enviei um presente. Você deve Ter ido. 

Hermione não fora casamento justamente por não conseguir prever como seria seu reencontro com Neville.. tanto queria abraça-lo e beija-lo, quando queria bater nele, para ver se deixava de ser tão desligado.

Neville sabia que era mentira. Ela havia chegado da Austrália uma semana antes, e somente fora no casamento porque tinha esperança de encontrá-la lá.

- Sim, eu fui. – respondeu ele, com os olhos fixos na toalha da mesa. – Na verdade queria encontrar uma pessoa.

**__**

" .. eu sei, quando te vi

tudo voltou...

e eu compreendi...

que eu te amo, 

quero, adoro

sempre mais...."

- Lilá? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Que Lilá, Hermione... A Lilá se casou, escondido com o Simas.. A família dela não queria aceitá-lo por ser um bruxo mestiço.- retrucou ele, olhando-a com uma expressão muito apaixonada, que ele não conseguia mais disfarçar. Sempre a olhara assim, mas a verdade é que ela nunca conseguira enxergar isso.

- Mesmo? Eu nem sabia disso... Mas acho que eles formam um casal perfeito.. –comentou ela, sorrindo para ele, que ficou vermelho.

- Não sei, Mione. As vezes acho que não é bem por ai.. eles vivem entre tapas e beijos para dizer a verdade.. Mas....

- Ora, Neville.. se são felizes é o que importa... – comentou ela.

- A Parvati casou com o Dino.. Eles estão morando em uma cidade totalmente trouxa e a Parvati está ganhando rios de dinheiro bancando a professora Sybila, para as moças trouxas....- falou ele rindo.

Hermione teve que rir também. Era bem coisa da Parvati fazer algo assim.... 

- Mas você amava a Parvati, então? – quis saber Hermione.

- Não Hermione, eu amava e amo.... – Neville parou de falar e ficou todo ruborizado. Nunca tivera coragem de dizer isso para ela. Imagina quando alguém como Hermione Granger iria se interessar seriamente por ele. Hoje ele era um respeitado auror, mas todos sabiam de seu passado nefasto em Hogwarts...

**__**

"Deixa o coração te seduzir..

Já não dá para disfarçar

Deixa o sentimento decidir

Já é hora de voltar....."

Hermione apenas sorriu de leve, se perguntando como poderia Ter sido tão tola durante tanto tempo... Era mais do obvio que Neville era apaixonado por ela.. O jeito que a observava, que sempre a observara.. que estava sempre pronto a lhe ajudar quando necessário.. sempre sendo seu amigo...mas na realidade, sempre orbitando ao seu redor. Se ela não falasse nada, Neville iria embora e ela teria que continuar vivendo apenas de lembranças e sonhos, o que seria uma grande besteira....

- Neville.. – disse ela, colocando suas mãos sobre as dele... – Eu.. eu....

- Amo você!! – completou ele, totalmente vermelho, não sabendo de onde tirara coragem para dizer aquelas palavras.

- Eu sempre te amei, Hermione. – completou ele.

- Eu também, Neville .. eu também.. Não sei o que aconteceu.. achei que gostasse de Rony, mas na realidade eu amava você.... Não fui no casamento de Harry porque tinha medo de te encontrar.. 

Neville, abraçou-a, e levemente seus lábios se tocaram num ardente e muito desejado beijo.

- Mione, você promete que nunca vai me deixar? – perguntou ele...

- Prometo, Neville.. prometo!!!!- respondeu ela, beijando-o novamente.

FIM.


End file.
